villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jonah Wade
'Jonah Wade '''is the main antagonist of ''Army of Two: the 40th Day. ''He is the leader of the 40th Day Initiative and his reasoning for attacking Shanghai is to prove that without any formal government to supervise them, people are nothing more than animals who show themselves to be heartless and greedy. History Jonah is the leader of the 40th Day Initiative and takes over Shanghai with the help of his army. His reasoning for launching his attack on Shanghai is to prove that without any formal government to supervise them, people are nothing more than animals who are heartless and greedy. He even sets up a nuclear bomb within Shanghai in his attempt to get one of the duo to kill each other to show Jonah sacrifice. Jonah hides in a small room where he has a detonator for the bomb and is protected by several of his soldiers. Jonah's men is ordered to execute and/or take civilians hostage, as well as having the destruction of various buildings around Shanghai. Fate After Salem and Rios kill the soldiers guarding Jonah, they hold him at gunpoint and is forced to listen to what he says in order to make the ultimate choice. Jonah threaten's he'll destroy Shanghai entirely with a nuclear bomb he set up if the duo don't kill each other and if they succeed in one of them dying, he'll disarm the bomb and he alongside his military forces will leave. On the "Kill Partner" choice, the player will shoot to kill his partner. Then they will hold Jonah at gunpoint and in anger to say to give the order. Wade then throws the trigger in the air and will attempt to kill the player with his handgun, the player will quickly avoid gunfire and kill Jonah in self-defense. Shanghai is saved and the player will apologize to their partner, upset. On the "Kill Jonah" choice, the player will shoot Jonah which will simply make him fall down in extreme pain and drop the trigger. In Jonah's attempt to retrieve the trigger, the player will shoot Jonah in the head to kill him. The duo then wonder if Jonah had plans to attack other cities. Fortieth Day Initiative The Fortieth Day Initiative (FDI) is Jonah's private army. They hold many equipment and weapons as well as thousands working within the army. They are to execute civilians all around Shanghai as well as take some hostage. Troop Types: *'Grunt: 'The average soldier within the army. They are inaccurate, cowardly and are easily killed. They pose the greatest threat when in larger numbers. They also appear to be at a rank of Private. *'Elite: 'Like Grunts, Elites can be easily killed but are slightly tougher as they wear stronger armor and sometimes carry Shotguns. They have the rank of Corporal and are the leaders of Grunts. *'Shotgun Heavy: 'An armored soldier who's head is exposed and carries the R870. To be killed, the player must shoot them in the head. First encountered in Shanghai Streets. *'Gatling Superheavy: 'An armored soldier who is fully armored and carries the GAU-19.50 Caliber Gatling Gun. To be killed, the player must shoot at the ammo pack on his back. It is first encountered on Case of Fire. *'Grenadier Superheavy: 'An armored soldier who is fully armored and carries the Milkor MGL. To be killed, the player must shoot the grenade packs around his waist. First encountered at the Zoo. *'Flame Superheavy: '''An armored soldier who is fully armored and carries the Flamethrower. To kill him, the player must shoot at his gas tank. It is first encountered at the Hospital. Category:Serial Killers Category:Leader Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Military Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Liars Category:Destroyers Category:Elderly Category:Mastermind Category:Cowards Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Extremists Category:Deceased